Malade de toi
by Evanae
Summary: L'avantage d'avoir un akuma no mi version logia ? Ne pas tomber malade. Le problème lorsque l'akuma en question fait des siennes ? Trouver une personne pour prendre soin de lui, une personne déjà malade, mais déjà malade de lui.


**Helloooo~ !**

 **Je viens vers vous chers petits lecteurs en compagnie d'un one-shot que j'ai récemment écrit. Il s'agit là d'un cadeau pour Louvette68 et sa 300ème rewiew sur Shadow. Je sais que j'ai aussi un one-shot en attente pour Eidol (promis, je travail dessus mais j'ai plus de mal, d'ailleurs, si tu passe par là, ou non, je t'envoie dès que possible un mp pour t'en parler) et que ça fait très longtemps (y a un an en fait).**

 **Mais revenons au principal, la demande, ici était un Marco/Ace (qui ne veux pas de Marco/Ace, sérieusement ? Y sont trop sex' ensemble :3 ), dans l'univers de One Piece, avec un happy ending, de la douceur et de la tendresse (j'espère avoir bien répondu de ce côté là), et le rating au choix.**

 **Normalement, c'est tout bon, donc bonne lecture à tous, et surtout à toi Louv' !**

 **Ps : petit Update du chapitre avec les réponses des rewiews à la fin.**

* * *

Marco hausse un sourcil en voyant son colocataire de cabine entrer comme une furie, claquer la porte et se laisser échouer sur son lit, tête dans les oreillers. Le blond se lève doucement et se penche au-dessus de lui pour tenter de voir ce qu'il avait.

Il se retint de poser la main sur son épaule, même s'il en brûlait d'envie. C'était clair, depuis que Ace était sur le navire, le blond n'avait eût d'yeux que pour lui, souhaitant chaque matin s'approcher, l'apprivoiser, le faire sien. Il se réveillait le matin, les draps trempés de ses rêves, une douleur dans le bas ventre qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie.

Et la situation avait empirée quand le brun fut nommé commandant, le forçant à partager sa chambre. Augmentant le nombre de ses insomnies pour qu'il ne se laisse pas aller.

-Jkfmmmpn ...

-Je n'ai rien compris Ace, yoi.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, grogna le brun en relevant la tête.

Levant les mains en signe de paix, le fuku-senshô s'éloigna tranquillement. Il rangea la paperasse qu'il avait finie avant le retour de son ami et rejoignit le pont, histoire de voir où en était l'approche de l'île.

D'un œil critique, il regarda les hommes à leurs postes pour s'occuper de l'arrimage. Il vit quelques Taïsho donner leurs ordres à leurs flottes. Et surtout, il vit Shirohige porter une bouteille à ses lèvres. Voyant le sourire certain de Thatch, il se doutait que ce n'était pas que de l'eau et que leur Oyaji avait manipulé le cuisiner de bord pour avoir un petit quelque chose.

* * *

Le temps sur l'île était clément. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, pas trop de chaleur, pas de vent. Comme si tout était en suspens. Marco avait vérifié que le chargement du matériel se passait bien et que chacun avait bien eu sa liste de commissions avant de s'éloigner vers la forêt. Un peu de solitude avec cet équipage de fou n'était pas trop demandé de temps en temps.

-Hey Marco-taïsho-nii-san !

Il soupira et se tourna pour voir Ynna, une des femmes de la flotte de Ace. Si elle lui disait qu'elle cherchait son Taïsho, il ferait bouffer à son camarade un néon ou tout autre chose qui pouvait donner sa position à tout le monde.

-Ace-taïsho-nii-san voulait savoir si tu serais de ceux qui iront au temple des prêtresses de l'île tout à l'heure.

-C'était dans mes plans, yoi. Tu lui diras de m'attendre au port.

-Bah en fait ... Si vous pouviez lui dire directement ... ça m'arrangerais.

La pirate se gratta la tête et joua avec ses cheveux blonds en essayant de cacher son air gêné. Marco soupira pour signifier son impatience et croisa ses bras.

-Quand il a dit de vous faire passer le mot, il s'enfuyait en courant vers la ville. Et du coup c'est moi qui ai récupéré sa liste de corvée donc ... J'ai pas vraiment le temps de lui dire ...

-Vous ne savez pas où il est, yoi.

-Et bien ... Ouais. On l'a encore perdu.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les paupières. En les rouvrant, la pirate avait déjà filée. Se souvenant de ce que Ace était censé faire, il se rappela que la liste avait été longue justement, parce qu'il avait tendance à tout reléguer à ses hommes.

* * *

Le blond regarda la forêt avec envie. Son moment de tranquillité venait de tomber à l'eau. Avec désespoir, il prit la route du centre de la ville et des restaurants, sachant d'avance où trouver le brun.

Les commandants se tenaient à la table d'invitée. Shirohige était en bout de celle-ci, face à la grande prêtresse. Il était de leur devoir de rendre hommage au culte qui régissait le bon développement de l'île. Et puis il s'agissait du territoire protégé par Shirohige.

Marco n'avait jamais porté un grand intérêt au culte de Dame Prosistis. Il ne jurait que par Davy Jones. Mais il était de son devoir de fuku-senshô de participer à ce repas au lieu de regarder les étoiles et voler librement dans la nuit.

-Allons, fils. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non Oyaji, yoi. Je suis juste allé dans mes pensées.

-Bien. Alors profite de la soirée de repos qui nous est offerte.

Le blond hocha la tête et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait Ace discuter avec une prêtresse. Il retint son phénix de siffler de jalousie. Après tout, le brun ne lui appartenait pas et était loin de l'être.

-S'il vous plait, puis-je adresser quelques mots ?

La grande prêtresse s'était levée, droite. Les pirates se turent lorsque leur Oyaji fit un signe de la main.

-J'aimerais souhaiter un bon séjour à nos invités et protecteurs. Puisse Prosistis apporter tout ce dont vous avez besoin. J'ai également à votre encontre, des présents recueillit depuis votre dernière venue.

-Marco ? fit le géant.

-Ace pourra s'en charger Oyaji, yoi.

-Hey ! Pourquoi moi ? s'indigna le brun. C'est pas parce que je suis le plus jeune et le dernier promu qu-

-Pour la raison que tu as refilé ta liste de corvée à Ynna, yoi.

-Sale cafteuse, bouda Ace.

Marco sourit tendrement. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras quand il agissait ainsi. Les autres commandants ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant son comportement et même leurs hôtes cachèrent un discret rire.

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée. Marco buvait une énième coupe de leur alcool local qu'il trouvait extrêmement délicieux même s'il ne pouvait pas être bourré. Il jeta un œil à ses frères. Certains discutaient tranquillement, d'autres partageaient les joies des jeux de cartes et pions.

Le fuku-senshô porta son attention sur Thatch qui était entouré de plusieurs demoiselles qui finiraient sans aucun doute dans le même lit. Izou draguait l'un des adolescents qui travaillait au temple, son frère avait toujours préféré les plus jeunes encore innocent, puis il vit Ace. Ace était appuyé sur une colonne, le regard sombre.

-Tu ne t'amuse pas, yoi.

-Pas envie.

Il savait que le brun ne parlerait pas. Autant ne pas le forcer car s'il se braque, il n'en tirerait rien pendant des jours voir des semaines. Question de vécu.

-La grande prêtresse a voulu me parler.

Marco le regarda en coin sans quitter l'assemblée des yeux. Son frère louchait sur son verre vide. Et vu la température qu'il dégageait, ce n'était largement pas le premier.

-Elle m'a dit que je ne connaitrais jamais le bonheur, ou quelque chose comme ça. Que tant que j'ignorerais mon cœur, j'saurais pas ce que je veux.

-En quoi aurait-elle dit ça, yoi ?

-Sais pas. Mais ... J'pense que ... Non, rien.

Le blond ne dit rien et ne montra aucune émotion mais intérieurement, il bouillait. Ça voudrait dire qu'il allait s'ouvrir ! Il a failli en apprendre plus sur lui. Il était pas loin de plus avoir les idées clairs, peut-être qu'en le poussant un peu, genre un tout petit peu ... Nan, il avait pas le droit ?

Une jeune prêtresse passa par là. Marco se retint un sifflement rageur. Il l'avait vu guetter le jeune commandant pendant tout le repas en se trémoussant et se dandinant. Et là, elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ses sœurs plus loin piaillait en les regardant.

En tournant son regard vers Ace, il le vit partir en tenant la main de la fille qui le guidait sûrement vers les chambres. Il soupira et finit son verre d'une traite.

-Si tu veux, j'ai pris ton anneau de kairioseki en me disant que tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

-J'y songe Thatch. J'y songe sérieusement.

Le cuisinier posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa dans la direction où leur frère était partit plus tôt.

-Te fou pas de ma gueule, tu sais que je te le donnerais pas. Va vite le chercher avant que ce soit trop tard.

N'ayant pas trop de choix, il s'éloigna de la fête. Marco écouta dans le couloir silencieux. Il s'approcha de différentes portes, essayant de déterminer derrière laquelle se cachait le brun. Il se figea en entendant des voix étouffées par un battant de bois.

Le blond se prépara à toquer en entendant les voix devenir un peu plus fortes.

-Je peux pas ... J'suis désolé.

-Ou plutôt tu veux pas ? Je ne compte pas t'enchainer pour toujours, juste une nuit.

-C'est pas ça ...

Il reconnut bien la voix de son frère mais il le sentait triste ? Malheureux ? Pourtant il était sur le point de passer à l'acte et Davy Jones sait comme il est difficile de trouver un ou une amante sur le Moby. Ils étaient tous frères et sœurs.

-Alors quoi ? Tu as une petite copine ? Elle n'en saura rien tu sais.

-Je ... Hum. Je suis _gay_.

-Pourquoi ...

-Parce que j'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était juste un mec qui me faisait sentir comme ça ou ...

Il entendit un bruit sourd et se retint d'entrer dans la chambre. Pourtant, il entendit un gémissement tout sauf de plaisir. Et surtout masculin. Marco força la porte pour voir Ace, couché au sol et tremblant. Il se précipita sur lui sous le regard furieux de la fille.

-C'est pour toi ? C'est pour toi qu'il refuse de me donner une nuit ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, yoi ?

-Il a agi comme un goujat ! Il mérite ce qui lui arrive. Dame Prosistis a donné son jugement.

Le blond siffla de colère. Le Phénix était furieux. Furieux que quelqu'un ait fait du mal à celui qu'il avait choisit. Ses flammes sortirent toutes seules et embrassèrent l'air. Sous l'impact, la prêtresse se cognat contre le mur, inconsciente.

Dans ses bras, Ace tremblait de plus en plus et gémissait. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Le prenant délicatement, il remonta le couloir jusque la salle de réception. Shirohige, voyant ses fils ne dit plus rien et son regard inquisiteur força un silence.

-Que s'est-il passé fils ?

-Une prêtresse a jeté un sort à Ace, Oyaji.

-Quelle est donc cette histoire, tonna le géant. Qui est la coupable.

-Je l'ai laissé dans la chambre, yoi. Elle est assommée.

-Laissez-moi le voir.

Marco regarda la grande prêtresse s'avancer. Il resserra ses bras autour de Ace. Pourtant, la main de Haruta sur son épaule le força à desserrer son étreinte mais il ne lâcha pas le pirate pour autant, permettant seulement à la femme de poser une main sur son front pour évaluer les dégâts.

-Ce n'est rien de bien grave. Sausa lui a seulement jeté la malchance. Il ira mieux dans quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son bonheur.

-Il m'a dit que votre prédiction a révélé son impossibilité à être heureux, yoi.

-Pas vraiment, je lui ai dit qu'il ne trouverait jamais le bonheur s'il continue à se mentir et à taire ses émotions.

Cela changeait du tout au tout. Car Ace n'aura pas d'autres choix que de se confier, le blond s'en faisait le serment. Il ferait en sorte de faire parler le brun, quitte à utiliser tous les moyens en sa possession.

* * *

Posant doucement le corps sur sa couchette, Marco le recouvrit d'une couverture. Au moins, il avait fini de grelotter. Il allait le laisser pour prendre l'air et se changer les idées que Ace le retint par le poignet.

-Reste.

Sans rien ajouter, le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit gardant une certaine distance mais le brun n'était pas du même avis. Il tira brusquement sur son bras et le força à s'allonger sur l'espace réduit, collant leurs deux corps.

-Tu sais, si je pouvais pas avec cette fille ...

-T'as pas à te justifier Ace.

-C'est parce que je suis amoureux.

Cette nouvelle eût l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Sentant son cœur se serrer, le phénix du faire un effort incommensurable afin de ne rien laisser paraitre. Il se leva doucement, l'obligeant à rester coucher et se reposer que Ellena, l'infirmière en chef viendrait dès les premières heures du lendemain pour faire un check up.

Se retenant encore un peu, il sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit, le corps tendu, s'empêchant de le prendre par les épaules et de le questionner.

-C'est de toi que j'suis amoureux crétin, soupira Ace en s'endormant sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

* * *

L'infirmière en chef s'était occupé personnellement du cas de Ace et avait fait un check up minutieux de son cas avant de rendre son rapport attendu par tous sur le pont.

-Ace est malade.

-Comment ça yoi ?

Ellena se tourna vers Marco avec un sourire. Elle lui tendit le rapport de santé. Il le lut en diagonal avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

-Il a attrapé une bronchite.

-Mais c'est impossible, yoi. Il a un akuma.

-Laisse-là parler, fils.

-Hai Oyjai, yoi.

Thatch fut le premier à exploser de rire. Il se tenait les côtes et finit à genou sur le pont. Plusieurs pirates étaient sous le même cas d'hilarité et l'une des pirates de Ace était à genou, donna de grands coups au sol tellement elle riait.

Même Oyaji s'y était mis, son rire faisant trembler le navire.

-Marco, vu que tu partages sa cabine et que tu ne peux pas tomber malade, tu t'occuperas de lui, qu'il n'aille pas nous contaminer toute l'infirmerie.

-Hai Oayji, yoi.

Il senti un bras autour de ses épaules et qui l'entrainait vers les cabines. Il reçut un contenant dans les mains de la part du cuisinier.

-Tu pourras mettre une blouse, tu sais que le fantasme de la petite infirmière sexy est celui de beaucoup d'hommes ?

-Ace n'est pas comme toi Thatch, siffla le phénix.

Il se dégagea et rejoignit la cabine pour voir Ace, assit contre le mur, sous sa couverture en plus de celle qu'il avait prise au phénix. Marco s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur son front qu'il sentit brûler.

-Comment tu te sens, yoi ?

-Mal, croassa-t-il.

Marco prit la carafe de thé que Thatch lui avait fourré dans les mains et en servit un à Ace. Il lui tendit le verre mais voyant son manque de réaction, il posa une main sur son menton et le pencha délicatement en arrière pour lui donner à boire.

Une fois fait, il s'assit à côté de lui et le tira dans l'étreinte de ses ailes pour le bercer et attendit qu'il s'endorme pour s'installer à son bureau et faire la paperasse tout en gardant un œil sur le brun.

* * *

Ace s'était difficilement levé le matin pour aller à son check up. Il toussait pas mal et avait la gorge en feu que même un verre d'eau ne pouvait soulager. Ellena l'ausculta un moment avant de lui demander de s'allonger pendant qu'elle montait voir Oyaji.

-Sa bronchite va mieux. Mais je crains qu'il n'ait les symptômes d'une angine, soupira Ellena.

Quelques pirates rigolèrent pour se moquer, la majorité en fait. D'autres soupirèrent en se demandant ce que ace avait de nouveau inventé. Mais Marco fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha d'Ellena et la suivit jusque la baie médicale pour voir le brun.

-Il doit beaucoup se reposer. Et boire aussi, pour soulager sa gorge. S'il tousse trop, qu'il vienne me voir. Sinon, il peut regagner son lit, se sera plus silencieux qu'ici pour qu'il se repose.

-Bien, yoi. Je l'emmène.

Les deux commandants partirent, dont Ace encore sous le coup des médicaments. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et laissa Marco s'occuper de lui en le bordant et amenant un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

-Repose-toi, yoi.

-Tu reste 'vec moi ?

-Oui. Mais tu dois dormir, yoi.

Il allait se lever que Ace attrapa son bras et le tira à lui, forçant le blond à s'allonger aussi dans le lit. Le brun passa un bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse en soupirant. Marco sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se laissa aller et s'endormit également, laissant ses bras se transformer en ailes pour les entourer d'une douce chaleur tout en essayant d'ignorer que le brun était dans ses bras, collé contre lui et surtout bouillant.

* * *

Attrapant difficilement le croissant, il laissa retomber son bras. Des doigts frais attrapèrent doucement sa main pour lui couper le croissant et lui donner par morceaux. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu de son supérieur.

Sans rien dire, il accepta de se faire nourrir, s'appuyant contre le blond. Il n'avait plus aucune force pour faire quoique ce soit.

-He bien, tu pourrais prendre plus soin de lui Marco, c'est pas en le fatiguant qu'il va te tomber dans les bras.

-Hey, regardez, Marco-taïsho nourrit son petit, manque plus qu'il fasse comme ses cousins et qu'il régurgite sa nourriture !

Les deux commandants ignorèrent les commentaires. Tout du moins, Ace n'avait pas la force de comprendre et s'endormait sur place et Marco tenait Ace encore plus contre lui afin d'éviter de sauter sur ses frères pour les étrangler.

Il donnait un autre morceau de croissant au brun que celui-ci s'effondra contre lui. Il le retint par les épaules et le redressa pour le faire réagir.

-Ace, yoi ?

-Me s- … Me sens pas bien …

Il ouvrit le bouche pour prononcer d'autres mots mais n'en eût pas la possibilité. Il se pencha sur le côté du banc et vomit le peu qu'il y avait dans son estomac. Marco l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse et frotta son dos en attendant qu'il ait fini.

Le silence était tombé sur le mess et Thatch, encore en cuisine, entra précipitamment de ne plus rien entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu-

Le cuisinier s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Son frère répondit à sa question silencieuse par une réponse silencieuse et le commandant de la quatrième division repartit pour revenir avec un grand verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Ace en se mettant accroupit à ses côtés.

-'Ci Thatch …

-Courage l'allumette, sourit-il. Tu vas vite aller mieux.

-Je commence à ne plus y croire, yoi. Allons voir Ellena et après tu retournes te coucher, yoi.

Le cuisto se releva et fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de nettoyer tout ça. Une fois les deux commandants sortis, les discutions repartirent de bon train avec toutefois une pointe d'enthousiasme en moins. Si tous avaient été content de voir Ace au repas la veille, signe d'amélioration, l'inquiétude était revenue de plus belle ce matin.

* * *

-Oyaji ? Fit Ellena, pas certaine. J'ai le rapport de santé de Ace.

-Et alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

-He bien ... Il nous fait un gastro.

Marco se frappa le front. Il comptait rattraper toutes les années de non-maladies depuis qu'il possède son mera mera ?

-Alors fait en sorte que mon fils aille mieux, gronda Shirohige. Et que cette fois soit définitive ! On a l'impression qu'il va passer l'arme à gauche avant moi.

-Je fais ce que je peux Oyaji mais …

-Tu ne fais pas assez !

-Je …

La chef des infirmières baissa la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Shirohige s'énerver contre elle et son travail. Elle sera les poings et se mordit la lèvre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle regarda Marco qui était à ses côtés.

-Ellena n'y est pour rien Oyaji, yoi. Ace est simplement malade.

Il tint le regard du senshô sans ciller. Après tout, il était convaincu que ce n'était en rien leurs fautes. C'était un fichu coup du sort de cette garce de prêtresse.

-Je ferais ce que je peux Shirohige-Newgate-Sama.

Ellena se détourna pour rejoindre la baie médicale. Thatch s'approcha en croisant les bras et fusillant leur père du regard.

-Ellena n'a rien fait, Oyaji. C'pas juste de la traiter ainsi. Elle t'avais plus appelé comme ça depuis des années.

-Elle doit guérir Ace et au lieu de cela, sa situation empire, gronda le géant.

-Mais elle n'y peut rien, ajouta Izou. C'est la première fois qu'on voit un akuma cesser de fonctionner et son porteur tomber aussi malade ! Elle fait ce qu'elle peut.

-Bon, bon. Je verrais pour m'excuser. En attendant, la quatrième et la seizième sont de corvée de nettoyage.

Les hommes de deux divisions pestèrent contre leurs commandants qui étaient intervenu comme ça contre Oyaji. A cause d'eux, ils étaient de corvée alors que normalement, c'était la première qui y était.

* * *

Ellena tremblait en ajustant les perfusions de Ace. Des larmes de colères coulaient sur ses joues mais son patient était inconscient donc bien incapable de la voir et les autres infirmières n'étaient pas là.

Deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes et elle laissa ses larmes couler plus franchement. Marco l'entoura de ses bras et la berça doucement.

-Je sais pas quoi faire, fit-elle. J'sais pas …

-Calme-toi, yoi. Oyaji ne voulait pas être comme ça. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Ace, yoi. Il s'inquiète comme ça pour tout le monde.

Elle se recula, essuya ses larmes et renifla doucement.

-C'est pas une raison pour rejeter la faute sur moi.

-Il ne voulait pas, yoi. Je suis sûr qu'il viendra s'excuser en maugréant, comme d'habitude, yoi. Tu connais Oyaji.

Elle fit la moue et reprit son travail en installant correctement les perfusions pour nourrir le brun. L'avantage que son akuma soit hors service, elle pouvait faire des piqûres sans guérison instantanée.

-Tu lui fais quoi, yoi ?

-Il n'a presque rien mangé ses derniers jours, il vient de vomir le peux qu'il avait il faut qu'il se nourrisse. Surtout si son akuma fais de siennes, je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe à l'intérieur. Si ça se trouve c'est de là que vient le problème. Je dois … Je dois faire mieux, je …

-Tu fais très bien Ellena. Maintenant va t'occuper d'autre chose, je reste près de lui, yoi.

-Bien. Il faut qu'il se repose. Normalement après les premiers vomissements, il devrait aller mieux. D'ici un jour ou deux.

Marco la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire et reporta son attention sur Ace qui dormait. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se perdit dans ses pensées, laissant sa main courir sur lui en une caresse légère parfois remplacée par ses plumes.

* * *

Au petit déjeuné, Ace était sorti de sa cabine, enroulé dans sa couette, des cernes violets. Il était pieds nu, sans chapeau et avec un pantalon bleu foncé. Marchant au radar, il entra dans le réfectoire et se dirigea d'un pas vacillant jusque la table des commandants sous un grand silence.

-Ace, yoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune se posa contre le phénix, ouvrit la couette pour l'y enfermer avec lui tout en frottant sa tête contre son torse avec un petit sourire de bienheureux.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux on dirait, yoi.

-Faim …

-Oui, tu vas manger, yoi.

Ellena se leva de sa table des infirmières pour rejoindre son patient principal. Elle n'était pas peu soulagée de sa guérison qui était cette fois-ci en bonne voie et espérons-le, définitive.

-Mange quand même doucement et une quantité raisonnable Ace. Ton estomac est vide depuis des jours donc ne va pas le perturbé avec trop de nourriture.

-'Kay

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit du mess pour rejoindre son antre. Thatch sortit à ce moment-là des cuisines, ayant fini sa part de travail et laissant le reste de ses hommes continuer et se débrouiller seul.

-Oooh, l'allumette est de sortie ! T'es encore malade ou c'est Marco qui t'as fatigué hier soir ?

-S'il te plait Thatch, yoi.

-Tchit ! C'est entre moi et le gakki, sourit le cuisinier. Alors, raconte à tonton Thatch, comment il est notre oiseau local au lit ?

Piqué au vif, le regard sombre, Ace se tourna vers Thatch et leva un doigt. Dans un faible mouvement, il lança un higan sur son frère. Il se leva en serrant la couverture encore plus contre lui et rejoignit la table de la Seconde division. Ynna lui fit une place à ses côtés en lui servant une assiette.

-Mange un peu Ace-taïsho-nii-san, tu dois reprendre des forces.

-'Ci Ynna, chuchota-t-il.

-En tout cas c'est bon signe si tu as pu faire un higan. Tu devrais aller voir Ellena.

-Penserais.

* * *

-Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir, yoi, siffla Marco.

-Rooh, si on peut même plus s'amuser. Je voulais le faire réagir, voir s'il allait répondre.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin Thatch, yoi.

-Vois le positif, ses flammes sont revenues ! Donc il va mieux, nan ? Sa foutue malédiction à prit fin.

Le phénix allait répliquer quelque chose qu'un pirate venant du pont extérieur débarqua à toute vitesse pour rejoindre leur table.

-Marco-taïsho ! Y a des kaiguns en approche !

Le blond arrêta d'observer le second commandant et reporta son attention sur le pirate. Il se leva tranquillement en époussetant ses mains.

-Combien et où ?

-Deux navires, à quelques nœuds d'ici.

-Bien. Izou, regroupe les hommes sur le pont. Vérifie que chacun est à son poste, yoi. Ynna, en tant que seconde de Ace, tu t'occupes de sa division, vous attendez sur le pont et vous en laissez à tout le monde, yoi.

-Pas juste, bouda la pirate.

-Thatch …

-Je sais, je vérifie que Oyaji ne fais pas le con à enlever ses perfs. J'y vais de ce pas. Mais, et toi ?

-Je ramène Ace à Ellena, yoi. Hors de question qu'il se retrouve à se promener sur le navire ne plein combat, yoi.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais n'eut pas le choix lorsqu'il se fit entrainer dans le couloir par un fuku-senshô détendu et soulagé de voir que le mera mera était de nouveau opérationnel.

* * *

-Bien, on dirait que ton akuma soit de nouveau opérationnel, sourit Ellena. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant tu vas te reposer. Je pense que tu n'as pu le faire correctement dernièrement. Et ta narcolepsie n'y est pour rien.

Avec un hochement de tête fatigué, Ace s'appuya contre Marco qui était resté avec lui. Le blond passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir droit et replaça la couverture sur ses épaules.

-Alors on va aller te mettre au lit immédiatement, yoi.

-Veut pas …

-Ace, soupira-t-il. Fais pas l'enfant, yoi. Tu n'es pas en état de participer au combat, yoi.

Le pirate bouda en tournant la tête contre le torse. Il n'avait même pas la force de lever les bras pour serrer son ami contre lui. C'est pour dire.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Marco aida tant bien que mal Ace à rejoindre leur cabine. L'appuya contre le mur, il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte avant de le reprendre contre lui et de l'aider à rejoindre sa couche.

Difficilement, le brun s'allongea, se laissent plutôt tomber dessus comme une loque tout en gémissant. Transformant ses ailes, il passa sur le corps du brun pour le réchauffer et lui apporter la douceur des plumes.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant que j'étais malade.

Ace attrapa le phénix par le coup et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sous le choc, Marco ne réagit pas et laissa le plus jeune se recoucher sous ses couvertures. C'est donc avec un doux sourire qu'il déposa un baisé sur son front et sortit sans un bruit pour rejoindre ses frères qui se préparaient à recevoir la Marine.

Au moins, à partir de maintenant, il n'aurait plus à se retenir et pourrait l'avoir rien que pour lui, et exclusivement que pour lui. Son Ace.

* * *

 **brinou :** Merci pour ta rewiew, c'est effectivement de la poisse mais au vu de la demande qui m'a été faite, je ne voyait pas autrement pour que Ace reçoive un peu de tendresse de la part de son chéri donc ... Il a subit mon imagination.

 **Lola-la-folle-Potter :** Merci, je sais qu'on aimerait une suite, et moi la première mais je ne voyait pas l'histoire arrêter plus loin car dans un sens, j'aime bien cette fin, elle reste toute mignonne et je ne souhaitais pas écrire plus que de la mignonetté et de la tendresse.

 **Louvette68 :** J'aime toujours autant tes rewiews ! Donc oui, je vais bien. Je sais que je répond un peu tard mais j'ai eût tellement à faire que je ne suis pas venue beaucoup me connectée. On est tout à fait d'accord sur le fait de shipper Ace/Marco, quel que soit le genre de l'histoire, ils sont fait pour êtr ensemble. Et oui, je voyait bien un Marco tout timide face à l'éxubérance de Ace, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le fuku-senshô qu'il ne peu pas avoir quelques points faibles. Tout comme le fait qu'il soit jaloux et que Ace boude pour un rien. J'ai bien choisit le hasard alors, si tu as déjà été dans la situation de Ace. Ce n'était pas fait exprès, et je ne voyait pas les moments de tendresse autrement que par unAce malade et non le contraire car d'une part, Marco est plus méfiant envers les autres et que je ne voyait pas Ace assez patient pour jouer l'infirmier personnel. En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais adorée, c'était le principal. Et ne t'en fait pas, j'adore les longues rewiews et les tiennes sont magiques car je revit entièrement le chapitre, que j'ai écris sans avoir besoin de l'avoir sous les yeux et retrouver quels passages sont cités, pour te répondre !

 **Traffy. D :** Merci pour ta reewiew. En même temps, ce genre d'écrit donne toujours le sourire parce que dans un sens, on voit que nos héros ne sont pas tout parfait et que parfois, leurs donner des défauts permets une liberté d'écriture, on peut aussi jouer dessus comme je l'ai fait pour y inclure de la tendresse. Pour moi aussi j'ai eu ce petit truc en me relisant.

 **Sakurachan-gemini :** Merci pour ton petit mot, ça me fait plaisir. En plus tu as l'honneur d'être la première à me donner un commentaire. En espérant que tu repassera par là pour le voir car je n'ai malheureusement aucun lien pour te l'envoyer en mp.

* * *

 **Et voilà, alors ? J'ai droit à une petite rewiew ? Genre une petite rewiew toute jolie, pleine de votre amour pour moi ?**

 ***pousse Ace pour se mettre au devant***

 **On se retrouve pour la suite de Shadow dans pas longtemps et si vous êtes sage, il y aura peut-être celle de Akagami dans pas longtemps non plus :)**


End file.
